Anti-reflection coatings are conventionally formed by physical vapor deposition such as vacuum vapor deposition, sputtering, ion plating, etc. Single-layer anti-reflection coatings should have smaller refractive indices than those of substrates, but even the smallest-refractive-index MgF2 layers formed by a physical vapor deposition method have as relatively large a refractive index as 1.38, failing to have a refractive index of 1.2-1.25 ideal for lenses having refractive indices of about 1.5. An anti-reflection coating having a refractive index of 1.2-1.25 exhibits reflectance of less than 1% in a visible-light region having a wavelength of 400-700 nm, while an anti-reflection coating of MgF2 having a refractive index of 1.38 has reflectance of more than 1%, though less than 2%.
A liquid phase method such as a sol-gel method is recently used to form anti-reflection coatings. The liquid phase method does not need a large apparatus unlike the physical vapor deposition method, and can form anti-reflection coatings without exposing substrates to high temperatures. Anti-reflection coatings obtained by the liquid phase method have the minimum refractive index of nearly 1.37, on the same level as those obtained by the physical vapor deposition method, and their anti-reflection characteristics are not largely improved. In both methods, it is necessary to laminate low-refractive-index materials and high-refractive-index materials to a multilayer coating to suppress reflectance in a visible wavelength region to less than 1%.
Silica aerogel is known as a material having a smaller refractive index than that of MgF2. When alkoxysilane is hydrolyzed to form a wet silica gel, which is dried by a supercritical fluid of carbon dioxide, water, an organic solvent, etc., silica aerogel having a density of 0.01 g/cc or less and a refractive index of less than 1.1 is produced. However, this method is disadvantageous in needing a supercritical drying apparatus and a lot of steps, and thus high cost. Also, the silica aerogel obtained by this method cannot be used for practical applications because of extremely low toughness (high brittleness).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,482 discloses a method for producing a silica aerogel coating, comprising the steps of (a) preparing a SiO2-containing sol, (b) aging it to a gel, (c) modifying the gel surface with an organic group, (d) turning the surface-modified gel to sol by a ultrasonic treatment, and (e) applying the sol to a substrate. The resultant silica aerogel coating has porosity of up to 99% (low refractive index), but it is poor in mechanical strength and scratch resistance.
“Journal of Sol-Gel Science and Technology,” 2000, Vol. 18, pp. 219-224 proposes a method for producing a nanoporous silica coating having excellent scratch resistance comprising the steps of hydrolyzing and polymerizing tetraethoxysilane in the presence of ammonia in a mixed solvent of ethanol and water at 80° C. for 2-20 hours to prepare an alkaline sol, adding tetraethoxysilane, water and hydrochloric acid and aging the resultant mixture at 60° C. for 15 days, applying the formed sol to a substrate, drying it at 80° C. for 30 minutes, and heat-treating it in a mixed gas of ammonia and steam or in the air at 400° C. for 30 minutes. However, this method needs 15-day aging, meaning low efficiency, and the resultant nanoporous silica coating has insufficient scratch resistance, and poor transparency and strength.